Modifiable bracelets as originally made commercially available simply involved a strand, string, or chain having one or both of the end connectors sized to permit the supplemental piece, such as a bead or charm with some sort of port, to pass there over. Upon the joining of the two end connectors, the bead would be retained on the strand, but able to move freely around the strand. The number and size of the beads applied by the wearer to the stand was only limited by the internal. Such bracelets also include bracelets where the strand is braided, such as braided leather bracelet.
Commercially available braided bracelets with charms or beads also include band bracelets, where fasteners are braided into the band, so that different charms or beads can be secured to the band via the fasteners.
The present invention provides a solution for a band jewelry, such as a band bracelet, where beds or charms can be removably attached to the band in a fixed position, but without having fixedly arranged fasteners.